The hunt for the egg
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Spring is finally here! Kaname loves it & Zero hates it but Zero has set up a little egg hunt for his beloved and with a special price at the end of it. What can it be? Kaname is dying to find out... ONESHOT, KxZ , Easter special


**The hunt for the egg**

Radiating warmth from the sun warmed the earth slowly making the nature go wild. The nature screamed as it started to get closer to the climax, day by day. The flowers where the beginning and day by day the nature's development towards the climax took a new step. Too soon the trees got small leaves on its branches, bees pollinating the flowers and the butterflies that survived the winter fled from its hiding place to find something to eat.

It was spring.

The awakening from the cold that had been dominating the country for so long was finally happening. You could see it on the people walking on the streets. The signs' where, T-shirts, shorts, skirts and other garments that is considered as light clothing. Everyone seemed happy and cheerful to be blessed by this kind of weather.

Kaname was walking on the streets with a silly smile on his lips, just like everyone else. He was one of those people that wore shorts and a tank top as he enjoyed the warm sunbeams. Kaname strolled around soaking in the sun and did some window shopping. He tried not to jump up and down out of joy. The winter is finally gone and the summer is slowly approaching, he thought. Gosh what the hated those cold, snowy winters that took over the earth every year. His body and mind needed the sun, the warmth, those cool breezes from the sea. He had tried to convince Zero a hundred times to move to a sunny resort, where there was no ice and no cold. But no. Zero, he loved the cold environment, he loved to walk around in the snow, to see the whiteness from it. Pure white snow was so innocent and there wasn't anything better than that with an exception from Kaname's body of course. Kaname heard the church bell and realised that his short promenade actually had turned out be a long one and he had promised Zero to get home early.

Back at home he opened some windows to let the fresh air invade the house with spring feelings. Zero was probably outside on the porch sleeping as he found the sun tiring. But Kaname wasn't met by a sleeping Zero as he entered the porch. It was quite the opposite. His lover was sitting on the table with only a couple of lose buttoned pants on and two fake fluffy rabbit ears on his head. He had his one foot on the table and held a smirk on his lips.

"You are going to play a little game." He told Kaname. "Find the egg and follow its clues and I'll give you a reward.

Kaname liked where this was going. He walked over to Zero and touched his chest with one of his fingers.

"Is it up to me to decide what the reward is going to be?" Kaname said seductively.

Zero took Kaname's finger in his hand and laughed.

"I have already fixed a surprise for you. Just go and find that egg already."

Kaname couldn't really get what Zero wanted if it's not him seducing him. Kaname walked around in the garden to find the egg that Zero had hid for him. He knew that Zero was smart and wouldn't hide it in an easy place. He searched and searched. Zero sat still on the table with his fluffy ears and watched as Kaname ran around searching. As it had been half an hour Kaname started to doubt if there really was a hidden egg. He ran back to Zero hoping that he could give him a clue or something.

"Hmm,..I think that you can solve this all by yourself Kaname. It's not that hard to find besides you aren't searching good enough." Zero stretched his back making his stomach muscles come forth. Kaname resisted the urge to blush as his lover's abs showed. He continued to search after the hidden egg.

He could only think of Zero's naked chest as he searched for the egg. He didn't want to find an egg he wanted to devour the boy on the table. Kaname was drooling. Wait a minute... Why is Zero half naked outside when the sun is shining and when he loves the cold? He's only trying to divert my attention from finding the egg. _That damn little brat._ Kaname was _so_ going to punish him later. Kaname searched some more after the egg. _Ahh!_ There it was, under a bush, almost visible. He took the egg from under the bush and opened it.

'Return to the rabbit' it stood on a pink little note in the egg.

Kaname returned to 'the rabbit' just as the note had told him but now the rabbit was gone and a new egg with a pink note in it was on the table where Zero had been sitting only a minute ago.

'Find me!' It stood on the note in the egg.

What kind of game is this? Kaname thought. He figured that Zero probably was hiding inside the house so he went in to start looking there. He started with the obvious places first, like the inside the cupboard and behind the sofa. He searched all over the place until he remembered that he hadn't looked inside their bedroom yet.

As he entered the bedroom he saw the pants that Zero had on him when he last saw him, lying on the floor. Kaname walked further into the bedroom and saw that the rabbit ears were lying on _his_ pillow on the bed. He picked up the ears from his pillow and smiled. This game was sure getting interesting. If all the clothes that his lover had wore where spread out on the floor that must mean that Zero was running around in the house..._naked_.

Something round was peeking out from under the pillow, it was another egg. Kaname removed the pillow and opened the egg. Another pink note was in it and it stood: 'It's dark, moist and cold.'

Kaname stood in their bedroom and gave it a thought. Dark, moist and cold. What could it be? The only place it could be was the basement. Oh, _the_ _basement_... So his lover was in that kind of mode? Sure, they had done some _experiments_ down there and it had been exciting as hell. Kaname felt how his expectations went big as he walked down to the basement. He tried to hear if there was any sounds that could lead him the way but it was quiet, too quiet. He had hoped that Zero would be squirming in pleasure by now just to please him or lead the way for him. He went in to those places that they had been before but there was no sight of Zero. Where could he be?

"Zero?" Kaname called out in the darkness but he got no answer. He began to get frustrated of this worthless game of tag. He reached to open the last door down in the basement because for some strange reason someone had forgotten to put out the light. Just as he was going to open it two hands covered his eyes from behind. Kaname went rigid as someone took away the light from his eyes. The person behind him got closer and he was pressed into the door. One hand was taken away from his face and then a blindfold replaced the other hand. Kaname new that all this was Zero's doing, it couldn't have been anyone else. He had also scented it on the hands that had been covering his face. That sweet but yet overwhelming scent of lilies had given Zero away.

"Congratulations, Kaname! You found me and therefore you will receive this special prize." Zero said as he opened the door that Kaname had been about to open. He led the way by walking in front of Kaname and holding his hands in his. The last door was the door to the garage. Zero opened the door to one of the cars parked in the garage or more specifically the Bentley.

"Watch your head." Zero said as he held one hand on Kaname's head to get him into the car. He closed the door and walked over to the other side. As he had reversed the car out on the road Kaname felt that it was time to know what Zero had in mind.

"So? What's my prize?"

"So impatient Kaname! Just wait and see, I'm sure that you'll like it."

Kaname let Zero have his fun and where quiet the whole drive. As Zero stopped he was all eager to know what kind of prize he actually had won. He tried not to get too happy but still this was kind of special after all. As the car door opened he could hear the sound from the sea and the seagulls. Zero led him down to what he believed was the beach; it was obvious since he got a lot of sand into his shoes. Zero led him to sit down on some kind of blanket spread out on the beach.

"Can I see?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, you can see." Zero said as he took of the blindfold covering Kaname's eyes.

He opened his eyes slowly, they saw how the orange sunset was reflected by the sea and how Zero had spread out a blanked on the sand with a basket that probably had some food in it. Kaname turned his head to see that Zero was fully dressed in summer clothes. _That was a little disappointing, what happened to all the naked skin!._

"You did all this for me?" He asked speechless.

"I was thinking that you like this time of the year so much that I could take you out on a little romantic picnic. The only thing was that I wanted you to work a little for it."

Kaname smiled, Zero smiled. Zero sat down next to Kaname and placed his hand over his lover's. Both of them gazed at the sunset and enjoyed the warm weather, yes even Zero did enjoy this. The climate didn't really matter, being with Kaname was enough to make him forget about it.

"I really hope that you didn't get the wrong ideas under the hunt. I just wanted to confuse you."

"I got the wrong ideas, trust me. I was expecting something else but this is nice." Kaname said. Zero looked at him with curious eyes.

"What kind of ideas?" He wondered curiously. Kaname leaned forward and placed his mouth over his ear. "About a silver haired lover who was waiting for me in that basement, naked and ready for the taking."

Zero blushed and gripped Kaname's hand harder. He leaned against his brown haired lover and closed his eyes. "This is so nice, being here with you, all alone only hearing the sound of the waves."

"And our heartbeats." Kaname filled in as he moved closer to kiss his lover. Zero did the same and let Kaname kiss him as their lips met each other.

Game No.2 was beginning and this time it was Kaname who made the rules.


End file.
